eotufandomcom-20200213-history
Coureseti
The Creators vision for the galaxy is not well understood, and their plans for the various races of the galaxy are as intricate as they are confusing. In no other race is this as well demonstrated as the Coureseti for they are an almost perfect replica of the Creators most recent failure: humanity. Identical down to the very genetic level with the only variation being a flipped organ structure, the Coureseti evolved separately from mankind on a hasher more dangerous world but were nurtured more directly by the Creators to be their precise instrument of galactic genocide. Now organised into the so called Imperium: they are hell bent on brining the universe to heel for their Archon, unknowing marching to the whims of the Creators and brining the deaths of countless species, in a sick mirror of what humanity could have become. Appearance and Biology The Coureseti are for all genetic and biological purposes human, having the same structured bodies, organs, DNA and even chromosomes. The only tell tale difference that can confirm the difference between the two species is that a Coureseti's organs are swapped around, with their hearts existing on the right side of their chests, and a predisposition for most of the race to be dominantly left handed. Their do exist a few key visual differences in the Coureseti species, namely their adaptation to colder climates than humans: due to the fact their homeowlrd, Couresent, is further away from its parents star and possess significantly larger ice caps and no deserts or tropical zones. As a result of this the species are for the majority paler than humans, with a predisposition towards lighter colours, with the existence of brown, red or black hair not even existing in their genetic structure. As a result Coursenti have hair colours ranging from ice blue to white and blonde, the last of which is the most common. Similarly they also do not possess dark eye colours, with the dominant eye colour being a pale pink, giving man the appearance of albinos. On a side not though many Coureseti are also a lot taller, physically stronger and fertile than the average human, however this is the result of strict breeding and eugenic programs, in addition to the fact the whole race is subjected to military training and healthy diets. And as such is not a genetic adaptation. However as a result of their genetic selective breeding their gene pool is a lot smaller than humanities. History Unknown to even the species themselves the Coureseti were created in a similar fashion to early humans by the creators: with the Creators injecting their own DNA into the primordial soup that would later give rise to the earliest species on the planet. However unbeknownst to them, the Creators deliberately spread up their development, as they were created later than humanity to act as a separate control group in a much colder environment. Eventually they would evolve from ape like primates and would move onto develop hunter communities, preying on their worlds larger repto-mammals and with the guidance of the Creators would eventually form into warrior tribes. Developing rapidly the race would become much more aggressive than early humanity due to the scarcity of cereal or vegetable crops on their bleak world leading to them favouring hunting and raiding other settlements. Still despite their aggressive nature, culture, civilisation and the hall marks of a sentient race would develop despite the hasher climate. Wars though still proved frequent and violence lead to a surge in militaristic kingdoms that were often at war for one reason or another. Still they developed rapidly thanks to the unseen influence of the Creators who for some reason favoured the more aggressive species they had created. Around three hundred years ago the Coureseti would achieve the earliest form of space flight as an off shot for their earliest ballistic missile programs, to try and weaponise their own orbit. At this point it seemed inevitable that the race would plunge itself into Nuclear War if not for the Creators reaching out to a Imperial General who they informed of an incoming asteroid which would wipe out their race. The general using this information to sway fellow military leaders to his side managed to launch a single massive coup uniting the species for the first time, and organising a mission to destroy the asteroid. Now united and seeing the strength they had the species eagerly reformed themselves into an Empire, with the General as their Emperor who oversaw their rise into space. Soon dreams of conquest reached the species and ideas of their own racial supiority came to mind after the Creators steadily became more involved with the government and the monarchy learned of their own creation. Roughly one hundred years their fifth Emperor began the construction of the Golden Armada, a giant fleet with millions of ships that would one day carry their species into the wider galaxy and crush all before them. And now that day draws near. Culture Purebreds Normas Normas is the name given to those who are born much close to human physiology, mostly in the sense they take pity on the enemy, but have a strange ability to repel Mana. They cannot use Mana and will destroy anything made out of Mana just simply by making physical contact with it. Unlike Earthling Humans, Norma can be born of parents that can use Mana and are an example of a genetic throwback to the time where all 'humans' couldn't use mana. These Coureseti are used as experimental subjects but mostly as military frontline infantry. They are looked down and treated as animals/trash because of this. Often, when there are no extraterrestrial lives to be fought, the Normas are abused and used as scapegoats for the problems of normal Coureseti other than the Colnas. Colnas A combination of the word Clone and bottom in an ancient Coureseti dialect: the Colnas sit in an odd place in the complex social hierarchy of the species due to their recent inclusion. Born from vats and 'spawned' in the thousands the Colnas were designed to make up the bulk of the Coureseti expansion forces, fulfilling the role of front line soldiers. To some they are looked down on and are universally feared as freaks of nature, while to others they are proud members of the Coureseti mission to colonise and bring the galaxy to heel. Sadly due to being bread and made to fight in wars Colnas show very little social skills and are very military minded, they are also cursed with very short lifespans rarely extending beyond forty years until their genetic structure begins to break down. However Coureseti scientists are working on this. Interestingly due to their unnatural origins they seem to repel mana in a stronger fashion than their Normas, and in large groups form an anti mana bubbles that push against, making fleets or armies of them very dangerous to mana users. Technology Despite their newness to the galaxy the Coureseti are on par with most galactic species in terms of day to day technology, although their standard military technology pushes into what is considered by the wider galaxy to be experimental and highly dangerous. They are not squeamish also about developing superweapons which devastate a planets biosphere wiping it clean of life, in an extermination strike. What is most terrifying about their technology is the species access to the ability to build and use Gravity Drives: which has allowed them to not only spread rapidly from their homeowlrd but also outmanoeuvre nearly every other species in the known galaxy. Power and Abilities *'Military nature': Centuries of military warfare have installed a deep cultural belief in warfare and chain of command, with recent attempts by genetic engineering trying to install into their very cell structure. *'Super soldiers (Tempest Core)': Certain Coureseti who distinguish themselves from a young age are taken and genetically and cybernetically modified into the a member of the Tempest Core: with their abilities being pushed to supernatural levels. Known Coureseti *'Princess Pinya Ladia' *'Angelice Icarusu' *'Cocoa Neeves' Category:Species Category:Sentient Sapiens Category:Aliens Category:Humanoids Category:Empires Category:Organizations